The Unfair Affair
by PassionateDolls
Summary: Being a wife is one thing, but being the wife of the CEO of Suna Enterprises while having a secret affair with the CEO of the Uchiha Cooperation is another.


**Summary:** Being a wife is one thing but being a wife of the CEO of Suna Enterprises while having a secret affair with the CEO of the Uchiha Cooperation is another. **  
**

* * *

"We should buy that land so our company can expand!" argued a middle aged man who sat on one side of a long wooden table. Sasuke kept quiet and let the arguments continue as to whether the Uchiha Cooperation should buy a piece of land that was in the middle of no where and didn't offer a lot.

Sure, there were benefits but whether the land will actually benefit the company or not in the long run was a risk not all of the board members are willing to take.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which effectively silenced the uproar, Sasuke's PA stuck her head through the door way, "Uchiha-san. You have a very important _visitor _waiting in your office." she gave Sasuke a certain look which made a smirk appear on his lips.

He nodded and dismissed her before standing from his chair and regard the men sitting around him, "I want a full list of the benefits and consequences of buying this land by tomorrow. 1 o'clock." And just like that the CEO was out the door and took fast steps toward his office where his visitor was waiting.

As Sasuke Uchiha, age 27, walked toward his office he took subtle glances at his reflection wherever he could so he knew he looked presentable and drop dead sexy. His dark midnight hair framed his face perfectly with spikes sticking out toward the back of his head, he had a light tan due to his time overseas on a business trip. Sasuke tends to work out five days a week, giving him a muscular build and women all over the world would agree that he looks damn fine in a suit.

Sasuke loosened his tie a bit before opening the door to his office to find a beautiful pale woman sitting on his chair behind a wooden desk. Shutting the door behind him softly he smirked at the figure, "That's my seat, Sakura."

The female smiled at him and stood up, her emerald eyes shining with excitement, "Are you going to punish me..?" she asked innocently.

The man in the room looked at the 25 year old before licking his lips and taking slow steps toward her, "If we have time."

"Better get this started then," Sakura smiled and let her shoulder length pink waves out of the bun she put them in earlier and slowly unbuttoning the silk blouse she had on while keeping her eyes on the man who now stood in front of her.

Sasuke didn't touch her, simply stared at her perfect hourglass figure. Closely watching her every move, "When will you have to be back to Gaara?" he whispered out.

Sakura sighed and frowned. Gaara was her husband of about 6 years and things were fine between them but she and Sasuke and an attraction they both couldn't deny even though they desperately tried. Of course, Gaara didn't know that she was having an affair with her husband's rival. Guilt tugged at her stomach, Gaara would never do something as sinful as this.

"Well?" Sasuke said, bringing her back to reality.

Shaking her head slightly she smiled at him, "I have about two hours before he expects me back for dinner. I told him I was going to go shopping." Sakura looked at Sasuke from head to toe and the butterflies exploded in her stomach. Why did this man have to be so attractive?

Without a second word spoken, Sasuke took her in his arms and slammed their lips together. A hand slowly sliding its way up her thigh and under her skirt.

* * *

"Hey Mr. Sabaku!" greeted Sakura cheerfully as she caught sight of her husband standing in front of their favorite Italian restaurant. Which was also where he took her out on their first date.

Gaara smiled and embraced her as she reached him, "Hello yourself, Mrs. Sabaku." he whispered in her ear.

Ignoring the guilt that was eating her away, Sakura smiled at him and held his hand tightly, "Have you been waiting long?"

The red head shook his head, "Nope. I was actually running a bit late because of a meeting. I'm glad I got here before you. Wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting." he said as they were being directed to their booth, "How was your shopping spree?"

Sakura instantly turned red but was thankful for the menu that was now covering her face, "W-well. I bought a couple things."

"Hm," mused Gaara ignoring her strange mood, "I have to attend a trip abroad for a few days and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." he brought up after they ordered. Sakura shot her head up at him in shock, "It would be up west to check on a piece of land that the Uchiha's have their eye on. If we take that land from them.. well it would work in our favor."

The pink haired wife looked at him strangely, "I don't understand why Suna Enterprises and Uchiha Cooperation can't just make a truce or something." she snorted rolling her eyes nonchalantly.

Her husband shook his head with an adorable smile on his lips, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You still have so much to learn about the world of business." Reaching over, he took her hand in his and smiled, "Enough business talk for now, you can decide later. How are you, sweetheart?"

Sakura smiled at him kindly and dove in a conversation she had with one of her best friends Ino some show.

Gaara Sabaku and Sakura Sabaku shared what seemed to be a wonderful marriage. They were soul mates. That was according to the press. Don't get her wrong, Sakura was happy in the marriage she was in. Gaara is great and a wonderful man but she just doesn't find him as attractive as he once was.

There was just something missing between them now. As if the spark they once had died down. She wondered if she was the only one feeling this but Sakura has no courage to bring it up to her husband.

She still loves him, of course. Gaara is a very attractive 29 year old and is the CEO of Suna Enterprises. Any woman would be lucky to claim him as hers. Although the feeling they once shared just isn't as strong anymore. Maybe it's because they haven't had any action in the sheets in so long. Maybe it's because he's so busy with work. Or maybe it's just because she had a certain Uchiha in her mind.

Sakura and Sasuke met right before she got married to Gaara in a bar for her bachelorette party. She found him extremely attractive and momentarily forgot she was getting married and they had a romp. After that happened, she avoided him at all cost, but fate had other plans and they met again at an event hosted by some well known guy where everyone who is anyone was present.

During that night, she lasted about an hour or two before dragging him to the bathroom to let him have his way with her. After the night in the bathroom, they both decided that they found each other extremely attractive. Sasuke then caught sight of her ring and he only smirked claiming that her being married was only going to make things even more interesting.

Then the affair started and has been going on throughout her marriage.

* * *

**A/N: This was just a starter chapter. A "prologue" if you will. If I get positive feedback then I will continue this story :) **


End file.
